Enabling Love
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: After trying to love her for 5 years, they finally agreed to break up. Now, couple months later, Hiccup saves an unconscious man from the snow and finds himself falling in love for the first time. Hijack, slash warning. Human Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I recently got into this pairing and decided to try and make my own one-shot/shots of them. In this one, I'm using the HTTYD universe and Jack is human. So let's see how this goes.**

–

"Well, Toothless, looks like we've been gone far too long today," Hiccup said with a sigh as he patted his best friend's head, looking out as the waves lapped against the beach he had landed on. He and his dragon had found an island today and decided that it was deserted after exploring it for several hours. "Let's say we hurry home, huh, bud?"

The black dragon made a gurgling sound in agreement and waited for his master to climb onto his back before taking off. It had been nice being in the warmer climate since Berk was now constantly being attacked by blizzards. Luckily, the many dragons that took sanction there cleared away enough snow with their flames to make getting around easier. This winter, though, seemed to be a lot harsher than the previous years and made getting around harder than usual, even with the dragons.

The closer they got to Berk, the cooler it started to get until the lands they passed by were covered in snow. The sky was free of any clouds, except for a few here and there, and Hiccup hoped it stayed that way until they got home. He also hoped that his friends back home kept the snow cleared away from his front door so he wouldn't have to have Toothless melt it and risk flooding his house... again.

Normally, Astrid would be with him, but that all stopped two months ago when they broke up. It wasn't that much of a surprise and they both agreed it was time to end the facade. When they first started dating, Hiccup really thought he liked her, but as the months passed on, he knew that he only liked her as a friend. He tried to keep it going, if not for Astrid, then for his dad. But when his blond ex-girlfriend came up to him half a year after he became chief and said she wanted to break up, he was relieved. And she was relieved that he was relieved, hating the thought of hurting his feelings.

Toothless suddenly dropping down a foot brought Hiccup from his thoughts.

"What it is bud?" the auburn haired man asked. He looked down where his dragon was pointing his head and saw a cloaked figure laying in the snow. Concern flooded his mind as he steered Toothless down to land close to the down person.

After jumping off his dragon, Hiccup ran to the cloaked person and slid to a stop on his knees, grabbing the person's shoulder to turn them onto their back. A pale face with snow white hair peeked out from underneath the dirtied blue cloak's hood. Hiccup could only stare at the beautiful face of the young man, his heart fluttering for reasons unknown to him. A slap to the back of his head from Toothless' tail reminded him on what he should really be doing right now. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and glared at his dragon, who only smirked back; or what Hiccup thought was a smirk.

With a sigh, he took his riding helmet off and laid his head down to see if he could hear the stranger's heart beat while putting his hand over their mouth to see if he was breathing. Feeling both, Hiccup gently shook a shoulder to see if he could rouse the man, but no such luck. Acting quickly, he motioned for Toothless to come closer as he put his helmet back on before picking up the unconscious man and struggled up his dragon's back. He sat the stranger in front of him and wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight as they took off for Berk.

–

Upon arriving home, several villagers greeted their chief home as he landed just outside his house. They all became quiet however when they saw the unconscious stranger in his arms. A couple of the villagers ran over to help, bringing the cloaked stranger down from Toothless back as Hiccup slid off. The auburn chief immediately took the stranger back into his arms and ordered for one of the villagers to get the physician. He kicked the door to his home in, scaring his mother to within an inch of her life, and carried the stranger up stairs to his bedroom.

Hiccup's mother followed after him, spouting question after question, but the auburn man ignored her as he laid the cloaked figure on his bed. No knowing what else to do, he began to pace at the foot of his bed, his mothering having stopped her questioning and went back downstairs to keep anyone from entering the home with the help of Toothless. It didn't take long for the physician named Gothi, a small, elderly woman, to come, having been carried by a strong viking man.

The small woman did the same thing that Hiccup had done not too long ago and nodded, liking at what she heard and felt. She then proceeded to motion to Hiccup to take off the stranger's wet clothes, making him want to slap himself in the face for not having thought of that. With a blush painting his cheeks, he began to strip the unconscious man of his clothes, throwing them into a pile to be washed later. His blush grew when the stranger was down to his underpants, not sure if he was supposed to take those off too. He decided to leave them on after a few short moments of thinking.

A shirt and a pair of pants smacked him in the face, catching them before they fell to the floor. Looking down, he saw that it was his own clothes that the elderly woman had thrown at him. He began to dress the stranger without being told to and threw blanket after blanket over the unconscious figure. Gothi then motioned for him to take his riding gear and shirt off. He did what he was told and watched as the woman lifted up one side of the many blankets and motioned for Hiccup to get in. The blush on his face that had gone down was now back as he did what he was told, laying as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

The small woman rolled her eyes and poked Hiccup with her stick, in a way telling him to scoot closer to the stranger. After he had done so, his shoulder touching the other's, the woman then used her stick to point at him, circle her arms and then point at the stranger. Hiccup lifted himself up onto his elbows and opened his mouth to protest, but she whacked her stick across the back of his to keep him quiet and did the motions again with a scowl.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and obeyed, turning onto his side and wrapped his arms around the white haired man, pulling him close. He was glad that the stranger's head had flopped to the side, opposite of him, when he had dressed him. However, his face was practically stuffed into the snow white hair and every time he breathed in through his nose, he caught a whiff of outside and... mint? And what skin his face was pressed against was cold to the touch. He knew body heat would bring the other's body temperature up faster, but why did it have to be him. Oh right, he was the one who brought the stranger into his home and brought it onto himself to take care of him.

With a nod and a smile, the elderly woman left the two alone after she wrote down instructions on one of the many pieces of paper cluttering Hiccup's desk. After the woman had left, Toothless had made his way upstairs, letting Hiccup know that the crowd that had gathered outside his house had dispersed. The night fury looked down at them with a tilted head, gurgling out a confused purr.

"Well this is awkward," Hiccup mumbled, arms still wrapped around the stranger. "Hey bud, could you possibly help warm up this guy so I don't have to keep laying in such an... odd position?"

Toothless, nodded and shoved his head underneath the blankets by their feet and breathed hotly. Hiccup was instantly sweating and the stranger was warming up quickly. He didn't get out until the white haired man was sweating too. Once he started doing that, Hiccup jumped out of bed and pulled the many blankets off until there was just one before pulling his shirt back on.

"Thanks Toothless, you can stop now," he said once his head was through the shirt. As Toothless pulled his head back out and sat down by the foot of the bed, Hiccup made his way over to his desk where the paper of instructions sat. He read out loud, "Keep him warm. I think we can check that off the list. Keep him hydrated... how am I supposed to do that while he's unconscious?"

"I can help with that," his mother's voice said from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Gah! How long have you been standing there?" He turned around to see her holding a flask of water.

"I just got up here," she said as she walked over towards the side of the bed. "Lift his head up a bit."

Hiccup made his way to the other side and lifted the stranger's head. His mother then began to pour a small of amount of water into the unconscious figure's mouth while massaging his throat, making the stranger swallow the water (A/N: I don't know if you can actually do this, but I've read a lot of fanfictions that do this so I'm just copying). Valhallarama did this a few more times until the flask was empty.

"Will you be keeping an eye on him?" she asked as Hiccup lowered the stranger's head back onto the pillow.

The auburn chief nodded. "I was the one who saved him and brought him into my home, so I guess I unintentionally put that on myself." He shrugged as he looked down at the pale stranger.

Val laid a hand on her son's shoulder, making him turn his head to look at her, and smiled at him. "You did good son, you have a good heart. This young man would have died if you hadn't acted quickly."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I was only doing what I thought was right."

"And that's what makes you a good chief." She gave the shoulder a pat before removing it and made her way back downstairs. "Just let me know when you need a brake."

Hiccup said nothing and brought his stool from his desk to sit beside his bed. He watched the stranger's chest rise and lower slowly, concern flowing through him when the white haired man's face grimaced before relaxing again. Toothless nudged his master with his tail, making a questioning noise while tilting his head, bright green eyes wide with concern for his friend.

"It's nothing, bud," he said while petting the tail that was now in his lap. He thought back to the fluttering his heart had made when he had first saw the stranger's face, wondering why his stomach also felt like butterflies were fluttering around in there. "Why don't we get something to eat? He's not going anywhere any time soon."

Toothless chirped in agreement and bounded down the stairs, waiting for him at the door. Hiccup wrapped a thick coat made of sheep's wool around him and walked up the path towards the hall where a large part of the village were already sitting and eating, exchanging stories and hunting tips. As soon as he walked through the doors to the hall, vikings crowded him, asking questions about the stranger he had brought in earlier. He tried to calm them down to speak, but in the end, he had his dragon let out a small roar to quiet them.

"Ok, now, I don't have much to say about the stranger other than he's unconscious. I can't tell where he's from judging by his clothing or general appearance so we'll have to wait until he's awake. Until then, we'll just have to be patient," Hiccup said loudly so everyone could hear him.

"But what if he's one of Drago Bloodfist's men?" one of the men said, causing a ripple of murmuring to occur.

"Nah, did you see how small he was, even while wearing that heavy cloak? All of Drago's men were larger and heavier built," another said.

"Well what if he's a spy for some village that wishes to take our dragons?" a woman said this time, causing an uproar.

Hiccup had Toothless let out another roar before he spoke. "I know that he could be any number of things. But Drago is gone and what men he had left had dispersed. And, if he was a spy, he wouldn't have fallen unconscious and let himself be caught so easily; at least that's what I think." He scratched the back of his head and continued, "We won't know until he's awake. So once again, we'll have to be patient." He had nothing more to say, so he pushed his away through the crowd, grabbed some food and decided to eat at home.

He ignored Astrid's, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins calling and motioning for him. He didn't get far before he was stopped by Astrid grabbing his arm. The others had followed, looks of concern adorned their faces. Hiccup gave them a reassuring smile as he gently pulled his arm from his ex-girlfriend's grasp.

"I need to get back. Don't want him waking up while I'm not there," the chief said before anyone else could say anything. He gave them a small wave over his shoulder as he continued back towards his home, grateful that the sky was clear and the wind had died down earlier; Toothless beside him the whole way.

–

Three days had passed and the stranger made no sign of waking up. Hiccup, with the help of his mother, kept the white haired man hydrated and warm. He only left when his responsibilities as chief became too great to ignore, leaving his mother in charge of taking care of the stranger. The physician was surprised that the unconscious figured hadn't sustained any frostbite or had gotten a fever, but took this as a good sign that the stranger was healthy and that's all that mattered at the moment. Though, they were getting concerned when the white haired man didn't wake by morning of the third day.

Hiccup decided that if he hadn't woken up yet, then he and his dragon would go out for a quick ride, leaving his mother to watch over him again. The sun was shining, the winds were nothing but a soft breeze and the two friends were starting to get antsy staying on the ground for so long. Val had agreed to watch over the white haired man and shooed them out of the house with a smile.

It wasn't until around noon of the third day that bright blue eyes blinked open before immediately closing in pain from the light shining inside from the window. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to get used the light. When his eyes finally got used to it, he slowly sat up with a groan, his body feeling stiff. He looked around to see that he was in a rather large room with a desk littered with drawings of what appeared to be dragons and maps. A large rock slab with many burnt marks took up the far corner of the room.

A sudden thudding noise had the stranger looking towards the stairs. Murmuring followed, making the white haired man get up on shaky legs and tip toe quietly to the stairs. He went down a few steps until he could see enough of the first floor, seeing a woman with long dark brown hair picking up several pieces of small logs that she had dropped, the result of the thudding. He quickly ducked out of sight when the woman turned around before peeking back out to see the woman trying to rekindle the fire that had gone out in the fire place.

She started to hum a lively tune, making quick of the fire. When it was to a roaring flame, she got up and started towards the door with a rather large pot. She was only gone for a few short moments before she was back with the pot filled to the brim with snow. She placed the handle of the pot on a hook over the fire, melting the snow for whatever reason, the stranger didn't know. The snow was half melted when the front door suddenly opened and in walked a rather tall and lean built man, wearing what the blue eyed stranger guessed was riding gear, face hidden from a rather cool looking helmet.

"Welcome back, Hiccup," the woman said from her spot by the fireplace. "Have a nice flight?"

 _Flight?_ The stranger thought to himself, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes," the geared up man named Hiccup replied while pulling off his riding helmet, revealing the handsome face that was hidden from underneath it. "Thanks, we needed it."

"Woah," the white haired man whispered to himself, his heart trying to jump out of his chest as he stared at the auburn haired man. Two braids stuck out from behind his left ear and his hair looked shaggy and unkempt, but it fit him. Green eyes that shined in happiness stared at his mother, skin tanned from being out in the sun most of the time. The white haired stranger almost screamed when a big, black dragon suddenly appeared behind Hiccup, nudging it's nose against the auburn haired's side.

"There you are, bud. I was wondering where you had run off to with Stormfly," Hiccup chuckled as he scratched the dragon's head, earning a purring sound from it. "Thanks for watching the guy while we were gone mom. Has he woken up at all?"

The woman, Hiccup's mom, shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He was still asleep when I checked on him an hour ago."

Hiccup let out a disheartened sigh and began pulling off his riding gear. The dragon shared a concerned look with Hiccup's mother before he nudged his head against the auburn's chest while making quiet chirping noises. Hiccup placed his hands on either side of the beast's head and laid his forehead against the dragon's. It was quite cute, at least that's what the stranger thought.

"It's ok bud," the man said to his dragon before picking up his gear and made his way towards the stairs.

The stranger immediately tried to get up as quickly as possible, only to slip and tumble down the stairs with a shout, just missing Hiccup when he landed right in front of him on the first floor face first. His already aching body now felt much worse than before, making him groan into the wooden floor where his face laid.

"Holy-are you alright?!" Hiccup asked as he dropped his gear and got onto his knees to check for injuries. His hand was smacked away from the stranger, who had now rolled onto his back, hissing from the bruises that were most likely forming on his back. "That was quite the fall."

"No shit," the stranger grumbled as he rubbed a hand over his forehead. He blinked his eyes open, only to see the handsome face right above his own. He gulped, having a loss for words.

Whatever had affected the white haired stranger seemed to have affected Hiccup as well as soon as those eyes opened, revealing striking blue eyes. The two stared at each other, not wanting to break the connection going on between them. However, a cough from Val, startled them from their staring.

Hiccup cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh... you alright?" he asked again, looking anywhere but the stranger.

The blued eyed young man nodded and sat up before standing with the help of Hiccup. He brushed off his clothes, which he noticed was not his, and wiggled his limbs and touch his body to see if he had broken anything. Finding nothing but a few forming bruises, he called himself good and gave the occupants his full attention.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the woman asked, not having moved from the fireplace.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied giving her a small smile.

"Good. While I like to stay and chat, I have work that needs to be done." She grabbed the handle of the pot with a thick piece of cloth to not burn her hand and started carrying it back towards the door after placing the basket of dirty clothes on top of it. "I'll be with the neighbors doing laundry."

Hiccup frowned in confusion, wondering why she had to do laundry over at the neighbors home. They watched her leave, both puzzled. After the door had closed, the two men looked at each other, wondering what to do now. Toothless pouted at having been forgotten and swiped his tail underneath Hiccup's legs, making him fall back onto his back with a cry. The dragon jumped on him while he was down and began to lick him with his large tongue.

"Aww, Toothless! You know that-" a part of Toothless' tongue slipping into his mouth cut him off, making him gag and spit out the slobber that had entered his mouth.

The stranger laughed at the display, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he bent over. It didn't last long, however, for he was suddenly pushed down to the floor with a large dragon on top of him, having his turn of being licked. He tried to push the beast's head away, but the dragon was too strong. He coughed and sputtered at the dragon's saliva entering his mouth as his face was lapped at. It was now Hiccup's turn to laugh.

The chief laughed for a few short moments before getting the dragon off the stranger. He helped the white haired man back to his feet and handed him a cloth to wipe off the drool from his face and neck. Hiccup did the same, still spitting out dragon saliva. Toothless let out his own laugh before rubbing against his master, earning several scratches along his neck.

"So," the stranger started after having cleaned himself up the best he could, "I guess this the part where I ask where I am and what's you're name and how in the hell do you have a dragon as a pet?"

Hiccup snickered as he continued to love on Toothless. "Welcome to Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. It is also home and sanctuary to many dragons. You are currently in my home. As for my name, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III-"

"That's quite the mouthful-"

"And this is Toothless, he's not only my pet, but my best friend as well." Hiccup patted the dragon's head. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. What's your name, where are you from, and what were you doing being out in this kind of weather by yourself with what little previsions you had?"

"Well, _Hiccup_ ," he snickered at the name, earning a glare. "Jack Ove-Frost. Jack Frost's the name, happy to meet your acquaintance." He held out his hand.

Hiccup noticed the name correction, but let it slide and shook Jack's hand.

"I am from a little village called Burgess-"

"Burgess?" the chief interrupted, pulling out the map he had folded into one of his riding gear's parts and unfolded it on the floor. His eyes scanned the map for any towns called Burgess. Behind him, Jack looked down at the map in amazement. "I haven't found any place called Burgess yet, you must have come from a long ways from here. Why?"

"..."

Hiccup looked up at Jack's silence and saw that the white haired man had grimaced, his facial expression turning dark. "Should I be concerned or worried for the safety of my people?"

Jack's expression lightened and hurriedly said, "No, no! It's just... personal."

"Ok..." Hiccup folded his map back up and placed it back where he had gotten it.

"Ok? No tying me to a chair, forcing answers from me?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at that. "And why would I do that? Everyone's allowed their secrets. As long as it doesn't involve Berk, then keep whatever personal matter you have to yourself." He picked up his gear once more and headed up to his bedroom. Jack followed him.

"And how do you know I'm being truthful? How do you know I'm not some spy for some army waiting to attack?" He fell down onto the chief's bed, watching the auburn man place the items in his arms into the wooden chest at the foot of his bed.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then I believe you."

Jack scrunched his face in disbelief. "Why?"

"I can see it in your eyes that you're telling the truth." Hiccup chuckled lightly. "My mother tells me it's a gift I have that I received from her. Plus if you were a spy trying to infiltrate Berk, you were way off course."

Jack chuckled and gave the other a smile, making Hiccup blush."... Does your mother have a dragon also?"

"Yes. Just about everyone on Berk has a dragon of their own."

The white haired man's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? That's so cool. I didn't even know dragons existed."

A sound of disbelief escaped Hiccups mouth as he sat down next to Jack. "Really? You must really come from somewhere far away if you thought dragons weren't real." His heart felt like it had jumped into his throat when he noticed how close he had sat next to Jack, their shoulders bumping.

Jack seemed to notice their closeness as well for a dust of pink painted his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something before his stomach growling interrupted him. The blush reddened in embarrassment as he rubbed his stomach. "Don't suppose you have anything to eat, do you?"

Hiccup chuckled and got up. He dug around his chest and pulled out two different furred lined boots out, both for the right foot. The ones that Jack had before had been thrown away. "Sorry, for the mismatching shoes, but..." he lifted his left leg to show his peg leg, expecting a pitying look like the other villagers always gave him. What he got instead was-

"Woah." Jack got up from the bed as well to take a closer look of the metal contraption attached to Hiccups leg. "That's so cool." He pressed a button that had the peg suddenly flip over to Hiccup's riding peg. "Did you make this?" He pressed the button several more times, eyes filled with awe.

"Yes and you're going to wear it out if you keep doing that."

Jack pressed the button one last time before standing up from his crouched position. "So what's for lunch?"

–

It was impossible to keep Jack's attention. They were headed to the Hall, where Hiccup had promised his people he would bring the stranger once he awoke. Jack's eyes were glued to the dragons flying overhead or perched up on the houses' roofs. He looked like a little kid, a large smile stuck on his face as he looked from dragon to dragon, oblivious to the many stares from the people around him. Hiccup let him be, enjoying the other's childishness and only answering when the blue eyed man asked him what type of dragon they were as Toothless followed behind them.

The villagers who had noticed them followed behind, murmuring to themselves. Once they finally reached the building and opened the doors, all eyes landed on the two young men; more specifically on Jack. The white haired man tensed at all the stares, uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Normally, this wouldn't bother him since he was usually the center of attention back at Burgess; telling stories to the young ones or getting into trouble with the elderly. But being stared down by this group of vikings scared him, made him want to run away with his tail between his legs.

"Who ya got there, chief? Is that the stranger that everyone's been talking about?" one of the men closest to them asked.

"Looks too scrawny to be one of Drago's remaining men... or a spy," a woman spoke up this time.

"Looks too frightened too," another man said. The room broke out into laughter.

Jack frowned at this despite being scared. Hiccup rolled his eyes and placed a comforting hand on the white haired man's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, calm down everybody; let's not make fun of our guest," Hiccup said loudly, gathering everyone's attention on him. Murmuring picked up at the word guest. It's not every day they had a 'guest' that didn't want to pillage their land and steal their dragons. "Now I know what you're thinking, but he isn't a threat to us."

"How do you know?" a young, stout woman asked skeptically.

"Because Toothless has yet to find him very threatening and we all know how he is when he finds something or someone even remotely dangerous."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but calmed down when the tension died down and everyone agreed with Hiccup's statement. It became quite obvious that Hiccup's dragon could be quite scary when he felt Hiccup was in any kind of danger. As if to further their chief's point, Toothless nudged his head against Jack's side and cooed, begging for attention. The young white haired man petted the beast's head, happy the dragon was on his side.

"Well if Toothless doesn't find you very threatening, then come join us!" a viking from the front said and wrapped a strong arm around Jack's shoulder, dragging him to the many tables as another villager shoved a plate filled with meats and other parcels into his hands. "Eat! Drink! Be merry!"

A large cup filled with mead was forced into Jack's hand after he was seated, people crowding around him and asking him all sorts of questions it was hard to keep up. Hiccup was about to butt in and save him until their guest's demeanor suddenly changed within a blink of an eye, a large mischievous smile lighting up his face. Jack picked up and chicken leg and took a large bite out of it before standing up and placed a foot on the bench where he was seated.

"The name's Jack Frost! I come from a land way beyond your seas called Burgess. A place where dragons are only a myth and told in stories to the children," the white haired man started, as if getting ready to tell a story. The crowd around him stayed silent in awe as he spoke, telling of his adventures. He was very enthusiastic and Hiccup could tell that a lot of his stories were a little over the top, but the others hadn't noticed or didn't care as they were pulled into them.

Hiccup watched from a table near by, smiling as Jack started to reenact one of his adventures. The no longer stranger was in his element and was now enjoying being in the spotlight. Children had crawled under the adults' feet and were now gathered in the front, watching him as he pretended to be sword fighting. The chief wasn't really paying attention to any of his stories, but his eyes were glued to the smile that was plastered on Jack's face.

"Quite the looker, isn't he?" Valhallarama giggled beside her son, surprising him.

"Wha-what? What are you talking about? And why did you leave so suddenly earlier when you could have washed the clothes at home?" Hiccup said, blushing at being caught staring at the white haired beauty.

"He's quite handsome and looks to be your age and I left to give you and that boy some... quality time alone." She gave her son a wink, making the blush on his cheeks redden even more.

"What? Oooh, you're joking with me aren't you? People are still going on about me liking men because of the rumors the twins had spread, right?" Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation while his mother laughed.

Right after he had broken up with Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut took it upon themselves to spread rumors that their chief was interested in men and that was the reason they broke up. Many a men began to line up outside his house to try and win his heart. It went on for a couple of months before they finally got the hint that Hiccup just wasn't interested. They still joked about it, but not as often as before and at least he now knew what to do if he ever decided to be with a man.

"You know I'm not interested in men in that way." Then why did his stomach felt like butterflies had filled his stomach when Jack had looked over at him with a genuine smile.

"Mhm," she hummed, sounding as if she didn't belief him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but did not retort and took a bite of yak meat. Ever since the rumors started, his mother had been trying to get him set up with a strong, young viking; not listening to him every time he told her he wasn't interested. It appeared that she was taking a break from it, much to Hiccup's relief, and has been keeping to herself more often, to Hiccup's concern. His deceased father's birthday was coming up and he could only guess that was why Val had been drawing into herself these past few weeks.

"-and from the hunger and exhaustion, I finally collapsed. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here, in Berk. Finding out that dragons were real was quite the shock," Jack finished, sitting back down. It had gone dark outside and the children had gone to bed an hour ago.

"You are so brave," one of the many young women gathered around him said with a love sick sigh, making Hiccup shake his head.

"How old are you?" another asked, this one a little older.

"Uh, eighteen," Jack replied after taking a sip of mead.

The excitement grew among the ladies, all trying to press up against him while they spouted off many inquiries that Jack couldn't keep track of. Hiccup took that as his cue to save him. Many of the women whined when their chief pushed past them, grabbed Jack's forearm, and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Sorry ladies, but I think our guest is tired," Hiccup retorted to their complaints and moved away with Jack in tow to a more secluded part of the building.

The white haired story teller sighed in relief, sitting down with his back against the table. "Thanks. Those women sure are pushy."

Hiccup snickered. "They kind of have to be if they want to get married any time soon, especially when there's some hot new guy around."

"You think I'm hot?" Jack smirked while the auburn chief stammered and flushed. He laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I've never seen someone blush as much as you do." This made Hiccup's blush race up his ears and down his neck.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a snarky comment from Snotlout.

"What's this? Trying to have some alone time with your new boyfriend?"

The twins that were behind him high fived each other while Astrid, who stood next to Snotlout, rolled her eyes and punched the guy in the arm.

"Ow, I was just joking!" he hissed while rubbing his arm. He was ignored by both Hiccup and Astrid.

"They're going to start dancing soon, you should join in," the blond haired dragon rider said to both Hiccup and Jack.

The chief waved the suggestion off with a small smile. "Nah, I think I'll head home. It's been a long day." A yawn suddenly escaped him to prove his point. "Jack I'm sure would love to join you guys."

The twins immediately grabbed an arm and pulled the blue eyed boy from the table and towards the center where tables had already been moved and music had begun to play. Jack protested the whole way, digging his heels into the ground, but the strength of the twins proved it useless and he was thrown into the dancing crowd. A very tall woman had grabbed him before Jack could even balance himself, pulling him up to her chest with his feet dangling a good few inches off the ground.

The look on his face had Hiccup howling in laughter and leaning over the table. He watched for a few more minutes as Jack switched from person to person, learning their ways of how to dance. Astrid was still beside him, watching as well with a smirk. Hiccup yawned again, bringing her attention back onto him.

"Just go to bed you," she said over the music, pushing the auburn man towards the doors. "I'll look out for him and bring him back in one piece."

"Thanks Astrid." He mumbled a goodnight to the few people he passed as he made his way outside, petting his dragon's, who was already outside, head. "Let's go home bud."

The night was clear, but the wind had picked up some, creating snow burns along the paths and slowing down their progress. They did eventually make it home. His mother was nowhere in sight, meaning she was still at the hall or had gone away somewhere with Cloudjumper. The fireplace needed more wood and re-lit, which he made quick work of filling it with new wood and having Toothless lite it. That done, they made their way upstairs to get ready for bed.

"So, what do you think about the new guy?" Hiccup asked as he pulled off his coat and shirt, keeping his pants on.

Toothless made a few noises as if telling his master he wasn't sure yet.

"Not sure? Oh come on, you got to hand it to him, he certainly knows how to handle the ladies." He laughed as he remembered how uncomfortable Jack looked when the women had tried to press as close to him as possible. "But... he sure knows how to grab everyone's attention..." _Especially mine_ was left out, but Toothless picked it up nonetheless and gave his own version of a chuckle. "What?"

The beast ignored him as he heated up his rock slab before curling up to go to sleep.

"Wait, you don't think that I would have any... pft, I don't know what you're talking about," Hiccup rambled before giving a nervous laugh as he sat on the edge of his bed. Toothless continued to ignore him in favor of sleep. "Ok, fine, I see how it is. You just go to sleep then and I'll just lay in bed wide awake wondering why my heart won't beat normally whenever Jack's around or while he's not even here." He stopped and covered his face with his hands. "What the in Thor's name am I even talking about?"

He sat there, stewing in his own thoughts for a while until he heard the front door open and close. Jack's voice could be heard as well as Astrid's before the door opened and closed again. Soft footsteps up the stairs warned him of Jack's ascend before the white haired boy came into view. Once again, his heart leaped up into his throat again when he saw that the other was sweating, creating a nice sheen on the pale skin and made his bangs stick to his forehead. Hiccup stomped on what scandalous thoughts had threatened to arise from deep inside his mind.

"Woo, you guys certainly know how to dance," Jack exclaimed, making Toothless grumble from being woken up. "Sorry," he then whispered to the dragon, earning a flick of a tail as a reply.

"Well it certainly gives us something to do during the winter months when we can't go dragon riding. Today was an exception, though, when the people found out you were awake," Hiccup replied from where he sat. "You look exhausted."

"Well yeah. After dancing like that a for so long tends to do that, especially for someone as 'scrawny' as me." Jack pouted at that as he took off his cloak and sweat drenched clothes until he was down to his underpants. "And why didn't you tell me you were the chief of Berk? I thought it was just a nick-name the people had given you until Astrid told me it wasn't but your actual title."

The chief swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep from staring at the half naked body in front of him. "Huh? Oh, uh, it didn't really seem that important?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Not important?"

"Well it is important, I guess I didn't say anything because it never came up."

"Never came up? What about earlier today when you introduced yourself? You could have said Chief Hiccup Hor-something the third." The white haired man smiled at his mess up of Hiccup's full name, snickering at the glare.

The auburn haired man fell onto his back on his bed with his feet still hanging over the side with a exasperated sigh. "I guess I'm still trying to get used to my new title; I haven't even been chief for a year yet."

Jack did the same, besides the sigh, before rolling onto his stomach so he could stare down at Hiccup. "Were you ready to become the village leader?"

"I had to be."

"Why?"

Sorrow filled Hiccup as his face scrunched up in sadness. The death of his father still hurt and it clearly showed, for Jack had placed a comforting pale hand on his own tanned one. Hiccup let the other hold his hand, taking solace in it. They stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other before Jack glanced away with a glare.

"That's one of the reasons why I traveled so far away from Burgess," he stated while staring out the window.

"Huh?"

"I was running away from my responsibilities."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You mean you were..."

"Going to become head of the village? Yeah." He rolled back onto his back with a frustrated groan. "My father was chief of my home town and he was all about hard work and deadlines. I'm all about snowballs and fun time. That wasn't the only reason why I left, I left mainly because my father wanted me to change who I was, become something I'm not." He rubbed his eyes angrily while Hiccup quietly listened. "I had fallen in love with someone back home that my father was not particularly happy with. If I had fallen in love with a woman, he would have been fine with that, but there was no woman."

"...Oh." Hiccup thought he should have felt uncomfortable with that new found fact, but he instead felt... relieved. Joyful almost.

"Yeah... the people from my village aren't particularly... fond of people like me. My father said he would keep it secret to keep me from being burned at the stake or thrown out if I agreed to become what he wanted me to be. What's worse is that the man that I thought I loved, didn't love me back."

"And you left."

"Yes. I ran as far as I could go with what money I had stolen from my father's lock box and changed my surname, which is Overland by the way. By the time I had reached where you had found me, I had run out of money, food, and was physically exhausted." He turned his head and gave Hiccup a small, but grateful smile. "Thank you for saving me Hiccup."

The chief waved it off like it was nothing and smiled back. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The smile on Jack's face grew until snow white teeth peeked from behind light pink lips. Hiccup felt his heart flutter at the smile directed towards him and blushed at what his brain was telling him to do. The sudden urge to kiss the white haired runaway grew until he was about to lean forward and do just that until Jack suddenly stood up, stretching with a yawn; effectively snapping Hiccup from his thoughts.

"I think we should head to bed," Jack said around another yawn.

"U-uh yeah. Good idea." Hiccup mentally slapped himself for stuttering and stood as well. "Why don't you take the bed and I'll sleep with Toothless."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I tend to sleep with him on most nights during the winter anyway."

"Well, ok then." Jack jumped back on the bed and snuggled underneath the blankets, smelling Hiccup's scent on the pillow. He gave a quick look towards Hiccup to see that he had already disappeared underneath one of the dragon's wings, before shoving his face into the fabric and taking in a deep breath. _He has a nice scent,_ he thought as the chief's smell lulled him to sleep. _Gods I'm such a girl._

–

 **A/N: well what do you think? I usually write Naruto and FFVII fanfics, but like I said before, I wanted to give this crossover a try. I know it's a little rushed, but I hope it's still good.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jack awoke to an empty room. He got up, pulled on the clothes that he guessed Hiccup left out for him on the bed, and went downstairs to see Hiccup cooking breakfast over the fireplace, already dressed with his riding gear. Toothless had already finished his own fishy breakfast and was trying to contain his excitement.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked when he reached the bottom floor.

Hiccup didn't look up from what he was doing, having heard the other trump down the stairs. "No, _we're_ going somewhere."

"We?"

Hiccup pulled the stick that skewered several slices of fish from the fire. "Yup. Well I figured since it's such a nice day, I'll take you dragon riding."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the room was filled with shouts of joy.

"Really?! When?! When?!" Jack shouted happily as he shook Hiccup, almost making the chief drop the food.

Hiccup chuckled at Jack's happiness despite feeling like his head was about to fall off. He was finally able to shove the overly excited boy off him. "After breakfast." He handed the stick of fish to Jack. "I already got everything settled at the forgery and my chief duties had been handed to my mom for the day."

Despite not liking fish, Jack ate the food in record time and threw on his cloak and new boots that Hiccup handed to him. He ran out the door and waited impatiently for Hiccup and Toothless. The chief chuckled at the pale boy's excitement as he climbed on top of Toothless before helping Jack up and having him sit behind him. Hiccup had forgone the helmet today, thinking he wasn't going to do any serious flying today.

"Where are you guys going?" a large and pudgy viking with blond hair asked, closing the book he had in hand while sliding his pencil behind his ear.

"Just taking the new guy on a trip, Fishlegs," Hiccup said while flipping his walking peg to his flying one and clicked it into place on the saddle. "You'll make sure to help my mom while we're gone, right?"

"Of course. Have a nice flight." He waved goodbye and continued on his way to where ever he was going.

Hiccup had Jack wrap his arms around him before taking off. Jack watched as the ground grew smaller beneath them, the smile on his face never leaving. Berk disappeared from view when they flew through a large cloud and rounded a rock pillar covered in snow. The arms around Hiccup's waist disappeared, making him look over his shoulder to see Jack had lifted them up into the air, eyes closed with a small smile adorned his lips.

"If you ever fall off your dragon, will he catch you?" Jack asked after he lowered his arms and opened his eyes.

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "Uh, yeah. But why-" He never finished his sentence. Jack slipped off the side of Toothless and was now free falling towards the ground with a 'woohoo!'. "Jack!" He had Toothless dive after the younger man and made to grab him until he saw the look of peace on the other's face.

Jack felt completely free as he plummeted towards the ground, unafraid as he knew Hiccup would never let him reach it. The feeling of icy air flowing through his hair and feeling weightless made him close his eyes. He opened them however when he felt another presence beside him and saw that Hiccup, still on top of Toothless, was falling with him. The chief reached out a hand for Jack to take and pulled him back behind him on the saddle as the ground grew dangerously close.

Hiccup steered Toothless back up until they were horizontal with the ground again, flying closer to the ground this time. Without anymore free falls, Hiccup proceeded to give Jack an air tour of Berk Island. The younger man took in the scenery with awe and stayed silent as Hiccup spoke, liking the sound of his voice. And thanks to the close proximity of the chief and the wind blowing in his face, Hiccup's scent washed over. He felt safe and free.

They landed in a clearing of the forest just outside the village, needing to take a break to eat. Jack had jumped off first and lost his footing, falling into the snow. He got up with a laugh while Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle and switched his pegs, sliding off of Toothless gracefully.

"If this is what it's like here in Berk, I think I found my new home," Jack said with another laugh, petting Toothless' side. Nothing could bring him down from his high, not even when the dragon pushed him back into the snow, the beast laughing his dragon laugh. He laughed along with Toothless from where he lay.

The thought of Jack leaving had never occurred to Hiccup. Yes, he did save the white haired man's life and brought him into his home, but the guy was free to leave whenever he wished. "Really?"

"Well yeah." Jack stood once again from the snow and brushed off the white flakes from his cloak. "Not only do you guys have dragons and ride them, but your people also accept men with men relationships."

"Well, we have other things to worry about than who's with who. And we try not to judge people's lifestyle too much." Hiccup took off the small pack he had attached to his saddle and pulled out several pieces of meat and a few fish. The fish he threw at Toothless, who ate them in one gulp before smacking his lips and laying down. "If you're going to stay, you're going to have to learn our ways to survive."

Jack shrugged and brushed off some snow from a fallen log and sat down while Hiccup gathered some wood to make a fire. Once made, he skewered the meat with a stick and began cooking the meat. Silence fell upon them besides the snapping and crackling of the fire and their breathing.

"So what's your story?" Jack finally asked after a while, hoping Hiccup hadn't noticed him staring.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup had noticed, but chose to ignore it as well as the speedy beating of his heart.

"Got any special girl back home?"

"Psh, me? No."

"Why not? Someone as good looking as you is bound to be already taken." Jack was glad that his face hadn't heated up as he said this, being completely honest.

Hiccup, though, did blush as he kept his gaze towards the fire. "M-me handsome? Nah."

The younger man rolled his eyes and shoved Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, you're totally hot." This time he did blush, but he was able to keep himself from looking away when Hiccup turned his head towards him, the chief's blush reddening.

Hiccup stared at Jack with a searching look before giving small smile. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem, Hic."

The tanned man lifted an eyebrow. "Hic? Really?"

Jack smiled mischievously and gave a wink. Hiccup shook his head with a smile as he checked the meat before handing one to the white haired storyteller. They ate in silence, watching the sun dip closer to the horizon. Every once in a while Hiccup would glance over to the other, mapping out his face in his mind. Jack, despite having messy white hair and pale skin (which looked amazing on him), was a very unique, but handsome, individual. He was fun, playful, and made Hiccup feel good and those blue eyes pulled at the chief's heartstrings.

But Hiccup ignored the feeling of longing to pull Jack into his arms. He never felt like this before and it scared him. Ever since he even begun to even look at girls, it was always Astrid he thought he wanted. Yet, when he finally had her, he didn't want her. At least not in a sexual way. He and Astrid had tried to go beyond kissing, but Hiccup would always put a stop to it, feeling uncomfortable. Then when the twins spread that rumor that he was and had many men wanting to be with him, he felt... weird, he guessed. A few of the men that hit on him were actually quite good looking, but Hiccup felt no attraction towards any of them. But why with Jack was he feeling all sort of things that never came up before?

Jack watched as the auburn haired man suddenly stopped eating, being swallowed up by his thoughts. A frown marred his face as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes staring at his meat stick but not really seeing. Blue eyes then watched as Hiccup's face changed to one of worry. Jack cleared his throat, bringing Hiccup back from wherever he had gone in his mind.

"Your head might explode from thinking too hard," Jack joked, making the older man chuckle.

Hiccup finished his food before throwing the stick into the fire. Jack had already finished his and was now ready to get back to flying. But the light was starting to dim and the wind was picking up, a storm cloud not far away. The chief mentioned this and two got back on Toothless to fly back home before the snow storm reached them. They made it just as the first snowflakes started to fall, the wind now whipping Jack's cloak back and forth.

Everyone had already gone inside, prepared for the nasty storm. Animals and dragons were all locked up in their pens with enough food to last them a few days if need be. Every crack was stuffed with sheep's wool or any kind of fabric they had on hand to keep out the cold with enough wood stacked up against their houses. With how dark the clouds were and how hard the wind was starting to blow, the villagers were expecting the worst.

Hiccup quickly got them inside and had Toothless help him shut the door before latching it with a large plank to keep it from being blown open. The two boys brushed the snow from their forms in front of the door while Toothless shook it off before stripping themselves from their wet coats, hanging them on hooks in front of the fire while Toothless laid down close by. Hiccup motioned for Jack to follow him upstairs, looking for some dry clothes that would fit the smaller white haired man. Jack took them and without thought, stripped himself of his clothes.

Hiccup blushed and turned around to give the other some privacy and began undressing himself as well. Though his curiosity peeked and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jack's naked ass towards him before it was quickly covered up by a pair of light brown trousers. The young chief quickly looked away, the blush still adorning his cheeks, and finished dressing, but not before Jack got a good look of his ass as well.

Done dressing, Jack jumped onto Hiccup's bed and stretched like a cat before rolling on his side towards Hiccup, who had sat down in front of his desk. "What'cha doin'?"

"Stuff," Hiccup replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Just stuff?"

"Yup."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope."

"..." Jack pouted, but left it alone. "So what now? We stuck here till the storm blows over?"

"Yup."

"How long will that take?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. He had noticed that his mother wasn't home and hoped that she was somewhere safe to ride out the storm.

"So what do you do to pass the time?"

Hiccup sighed as he turned in his seat to face Jack, knowing he wasn't going to get anything done tonight. "I mostly draw layouts for new structures or saddle designs. Some times I'll make plans for a new invention when I have the time."

"That's lame."

The chief rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"... what about Astrid?"

"What about Astrid?"

Jack sat up and grinned. "Ever thought about dating her?"

Hiccup burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Oh Thor! We did date for like five years, but broke up not too long ago." His laughter quieted to chuckles, not looking unhappy with what he revealed to the white haired man.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at this. "You don't seem all that upset about it."

Hiccup shrugged. "We were both relieved about the other wanting to break up. I mean I tried, but I could never get intimate with her without feeling uncomfortable."

The pale boy snorted at this, wondering how could a man like Hiccup get uncomfortable when it came to sex especially when he's been with someone for five years. He waved off the glare directed his way and said, "what about the other blond hair chick with the twin brother?"

"Ruffnut? Eww no," Hiccup cringed at this and made a face. "Even if I were interested, she's already in this odd relationship between her, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. I don't want any part of that."

Jack also cringed after hearing this and shook away the hebby-jebbies. "Is there any girl in this village that you're interest in?"

"Nope." The older man didn't even pause as he said this. "Why are we talking about this anyways?"

The pale boy shrugged. "I'm bored and your being uncomfortable entertains me." He gave the other a mischievous grin.

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What about you? Any man catch your eye?"

 _Yeah, you._ "Nope. What about you, any man catch your eye?"

Hiccup huffed in annoyance. "No, I'm not like that." The way he said it made it sound like he didn't believe himself.

Jack caught it and raised a brow. "So, what, you're asexual?"

"No, I have... needs. Just don't want to do it with someone I'm not interested in," the older man said with a scowl.

"... even if you were that way, would it matter?" The younger man leaned an elbow on his knee as his hand held up his head. "Or do you feel like it has to be a woman who can give you an heir and the next in line to be chief?" he continued before Hiccup could even open his mouth. "Surely since almost every one here is accepting of that way of life, it shouldn't matter to you just because you're chief. It doesn't need to stay in your bloodline. You could always take on a child to train to become chief when the time comes or place the duties on someone you trust. That's how my father became village leader."

Hiccup stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking over the words Jack had said. The silence was deafening, making the younger man squirm where he sat, but stayed quiet. The young chief broke the silence with a tired sigh as he slumped his shoulders, standing up to walk over towards the bed to lay down underneath the furs. Jack did the same and faced Hiccup with a concerned look.

Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you Jack," he said before turning on his other side to face the wall.

Jack said nothing and did the same, facing the other wall. He was surprised that Hiccup hadn't gone to sleep with his dragon or that the dragon didn't come up to his rock slab. But the heat radiating and the scent wafting off of the chief kept him from speaking and he soon was able to fall asleep.

–

Winter melted into spring, spring changed into summer, and like turned into love. During the months that Jack had stayed, the white haired male found himself following Hiccup everywhere like a puppy, unless the older man had some chief duties he needed to attend to without Jack at his heels. The village had become accustomed to see their young village leader always accompanied with the white haired storyteller that when they were separated, the people grew concerned that something had happened between them. It had also become so that the people also believed that the two were together, not believing when either one of them denied it.

Today was no different. Hiccup was meeting with a few of the village elders to talk about the new structures being built along the beach for the fishermen when one of the elderly men spoke up, the one Hiccup hated talking to the most, especially when he was alone.

"So, young chief, any thought of when you're going to settle down and produce an heir?" the tall and lanky elderly man asked politely.

Hiccup inwardly sighed, knowing the politeness would soon change after what he was about to say. "No, Hal, for I am not ready to settle down or have children yet." He kept from rolling his eyes when the man's demeanor changed. The others in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats, having heard this conversation one too many times.

The man, Hal, frowned deeply and said with a huff, "But it is expected of you, young chief."

Hiccup hated being called that, but did not point that out. "Nothing of that sort is expected of me. When the time comes for a new chief and I have to have any heirs, I will anoint someone I trust as the new village leader. If I die before then, I have asked Astrid to do that for me." It was the same dance, over an over between the two while the others sat back and waited to see which one would explode first.

"Is it because of that boy?"

And there it is. Ever since he had saved Jack, Hal blamed him for Hiccup not finding a woman yet. Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to keep his calm. "Of course not, I just have no reason to settle down yet."

"It's because you're in love with that boy, aren't you?"

"... and if I was, why does it matter?" The young chief's control on his emotions were waning.

"It matters because-!"

"-because I'm supposed to settle down with a woman and have children? You have said this many times, Hal, and many times have I told I'm not interested in doing so yet." Hal scowled angrily and opened his mouth to retort, but Hiccup beat him to it. "Listen to me carefully, Hal, I run my life and this village how I see fit. You and the others are only supposed to help me when I need it, not to control my life. If you don't like how I've been running things then please, tell me. Otherwise, you can keep your damn mouth shut when talking about my personal life." He stood from his chair to leave, bidding the others good day.

Hal hissed, "You can't talk to me like that. That freak of a boy-" a knife embedding itself in the wooden chair next to his head interrupted him.

Hiccup lowered his arm and the glare he gave the lanky man had everyone look away in fear. "I suggest you don't finish that sentence, Hal. Consider yourself lucky that I missed _this_ time while Gobber isn't here." Without another word, the young chief left, scowling the whole way home. Toothless followed behind wearily, ears press back against his head. Everyone stepped out of his way, even Snotlout and the twins knew to make themselves scarce when he was like this.

"Dude, that was awesome!" a sudden voice exclaimed behind him. Jack hurried up to the older man's side and grinned, not at all affected by the fowl mood.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said, aggravation laced in his voice.

"The whole throwing the knife at the old guy's head!"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "You were eavesdropping again?" He sighed when Jack nodded. The white haired always tends to eavesdrop whenever Hiccup had important meetings to attend to without the other by his side. Hiccup didn't know how Jack was able to sneak in without him noticing. "And you're bare feet once again," he said once he saw that Jack indeed had no shoes on.

"Of course, helps keep me nimble," Jack joked. He actually hated the constricting material on his feet all the time. His mother used to give him lectures all the time about how improper it was. Remembering this had him feeling a little homesick, but he shook it off, knowing that what he did was what was best for himself.

Hiccup chuckled lightly, thankful for the younger man's jokes, calmness, and fun attitude. He noticed that Jack was right in saying that he liked to have fun; playing with the children, doing pranks on the older people, and telling stories to all. The white haired man never let anyone get him down. Whenever he was insulted, he would just shrug his shoulders and take it in stride, showing exactly how much he cared; none. Jack also took to learning about dragons from Hiccup quite seriously, soaking everything in like a sponge.

"With or without shoes, you're pretty nimble," Hiccup remarked with a small smile. The smile was returned, making the young chief's heart beat in his chest wildly. What he would do to those pale pink lips if given the chance, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing something Jack didn't want. He knew Jack was interested in men, but he didn't know if the white haired man would want him or not.

It had come as a shock to Hiccup to find out he was falling in love with Jack, denying it whenever asked. He, however, accepted it two months ago after Jack had almost died from drowning at the beach. It was Toothless' quick reaction that he lived and Hiccup then realized he couldn't be without the younger man and wanted to be next to him, even if it was just as friends.

"Hey Jack?"

The white haired man looked up and stopped when he saw Hiccup had paused a little ways from his home. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I went flying by myself today? I need some time to think."

Jack gave a reassuring smile and nodded, shooing Hiccup to go ahead and go before continuing his way to Hiccup's-excuse me- _their_ home. The auburn haired man jumped up onto his dragon and flew away, giving an angry yell once far enough away. Toothless looked up at him the best he could, looking concerned as Hiccup slumped his shoulders and rubbed his face in frustration. He landed them somewhere a few miles away from the village and slid off his dragon so he could pace, Toothless watching him with a small head tilt.

Hal's words were really starting to eat at him, frustrating him to the point where bashing the older man's head against the table sounded pretty good right now. He did love Jack, wanted to be with him even if it meant he had to rely on someone else to take charge once he was done being village leader. And if Jack was a _freak_ did that make him one too? Would the other villagers hate him if he and Jack ever got together. Hiccup shook his head at this. No, the people already thought they were together and showed their approval, or disapproval in some cases. He could be with him if he wanted too, but he didn't know how Jack would feel about it.

"I practically could hear you thinking from home," a young woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hiccup stopped pacing and saw that it was Astrid, who was now sliding off her own dragon. "How did you find me?"

"This is where you usually come to think, Hiccup," the blond girl said in a teasing voice. "What's wrong this time?"

The young chief stayed silent for a few moments before giving in with a sigh. "Have you ever wanted someone so bad, but not sure they want you back?" He grimaced when Astrid raised an eyebrow as if saying 'are you really asking that?' "Right, sorry, but we both know it was for the best." He tried to grin when Astrid did, failing terribly.

"It's about Jack, isn't it?" she guessed, but knew she was right when Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. She gave a small giggle. "You two have been dancing around each other ever since he decided to stay here. It was funny at first, but now it's getting annoying. Just tell him already; I know he loves you back."

Hiccup's eyes widened at this and perked his head at Astrid. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "He told me. You aren't the only who talks to me about this kind of stuff."She rolled her eyes when he started pacing again. "Stop thinking and just act, geez! He'll certainly act back." When Hiccup didn't stop, she forced him to by grabbing his elbow gently and had him look at her. "You need to stop using your brain for at least ten minutes and just let your actions take control. Telling someone you love them, knowing they love you back shouldn't be all that difficult." At least she hoped. "Just... come home and enjoy the party that's being thrown for the coming of fall."

Hiccup stayed quiet, but nodded. Both hopped back on their dragons and rode back to Berk.

–

The party was already in full swing by the time they got there and Jack was standing on the sidelines, watching the lively people dance. After the many parties he went to during the winter and being forced to dance, he knew now how to dance along side them very well. He had already had his fair share of dancing for the time being and was grateful to have a break to drink some mead or ale. Upon seeing Hiccup, he waved with a large grin. The chief waved back and made his way over towards the white haired man after he had told Toothless to go on home.

"I'm surprised you're not out there already being forced to dance," Hiccup said with a smirk once he was beside Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned back. "Already did, but they let me have a break to catch my breath."

"And that break is up!" a woman said, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him back out among the dancing people.

Hiccup laughed as Jack looked back at him with a pitiful look, mouthing 'help me.' Hiccup leaned all his weight on his good leg and continued to watch Jack be passed off from person to person, biting his lip in nervousness. Tonight, he decided, would be the night he confessed to the white haired storyteller. If he rejected him, then he could deal with just being friends. Or at least he hoped he could. It was towards the end of the song when Astrid pulled him into the dancing crowd and pushed him right into Jack, who was about to be passed off to another woman. The two stared at each other for a few short moments, wondering what they should do now.

Hiccup smirked. "Care to dance with me?"

Jack raised a brow, but smirked back. "Of course."

Since it was close to the end of the song, whatever partner you were with now would be your partner 'til it was over. Jack slid right into the female role, letting Hiccup take the lead and blushed as the older man stared at him with such intensity. They only had eyes for each other, everything else was just a blur. Large smiles adorned their faces as they enjoyed each other, sweating from the heat of the room. Their hearts thudded against their chests, and not from the dancing. The song had ended and the two men were facing each other completely again, panting for air from the fast tempo of the music; faces just inches apart.

Their little moment was interrupted when someone, who Hiccup recognized as Tuffnut, yelled, "Hey, you two should kiss!" The twins high-fived each other and snickered at their joke.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed before saying, "Fuck it," and dipped Jack and kissed him passionately, drawing several gasps from the crowd and a 'woah' from Ruffnut.

Jack's eyes widened briefly before he kissed back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around Hiccup. The kiss, though passionate, was brief. The young chief gave Jack's lips a small flick of the tongue as he pulled back, lust running through both their bodies. Without another word, Hiccup threw the younger man over his right shoulder, surprising the other, and began running through the clearing the people had made for him, not caring of what was running through their minds right now.

He didn't stop until he was at the front door of his home, even then he still didn't lower Jack to the ground. He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut once in and stomped his way up the stairs towards his bedroom, glad for once to not see his mother home. She was probably at the party and saw the whole thing. Toothless lifted his head from where he lay on his rock slab, head tilted.

Hiccup dropped Jack on his bed and climbed on top of him, reattaching their lips. The younger man moaned and opened his mouth when he felt the other push his tongue against his lips, pale hands weaving through auburn hair. Wet noises from their lips could be heard throughout the room as well as heavy breathing coming from their noses.

"Mmm, wait Hiccup (mph)," Jack started between kisses. "Isn't this going (mmm) a little too fa-uh!" he moaned when Hiccup gently bit his ear.

"I don't think we're going fast enough," the older man murmured into his ear before sitting up so he could removed himself of his leather gear and shirt. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

Jack grinned and sat up as well so he could remove his own shirt before being pushed back down and his lips were once again attacked, their naked chests flushed against each other hotly. Jack rolled them over so that he was on top and sat up so he could pull Hiccup's pants off after pulling off his boot. Hiccup helped by raising his hips and legs, feeling a little embarrassed suddenly at being completely exposed to another person. Jack licked his lips at the sight before him, eyes roaming over hard, lean muscles before stopping at the larger than average sized manhood.

"You look delicious," the white haired man murmured as his hands lightly touched the tanned chest and stomach, not yet wanting to grab Hiccup's prick.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and rolled himself back on top so he could pull Jack's pants off as well, the younger man still not wearing any boots. He flung the pants over his shoulder so it could rest with their other discarded clothing and did his own eye roaming of the pale body beneath him. Jack was not as embarrassed and happily let the other touch and fondle his body, closing his eyes when Hiccup bent down to attack his neck, most likely leaving hickies. The lips and tongue traveled down from his neck to his chest before latching onto a pale pink nipple while fingers played with the other.

"Hiccup..." Jack breathed out, spreading his legs so the older man could fit between them. For so long he wanted this. So long he wanted to touch and be touched by this handsome man. Only in his dreams did this happen, but he wasn't in a dream and Hiccup was really touching and kissing him. "I love you."

The young chief raised his head and stared at the pale man in surprise, searching blue eyes that had opened when he stopped, seeing truth in them. He kissed Jack gently and whispered, "I love you too," against Jack's lips and rested their foreheads together.

Jack closed his eyes again and grinned widely, resting his hands against Hiccup's cheeks. "Say it again."

"I love you, Jack." Hiccup chuckled and kissed the younger man gently. "I love you."

"Show me," the younger man whispered huskily.

Hiccup dove his tongue into Jack's open mouth, drawing a gasp from the other. Wet muscles battled against each other as hips thrusted together, hard lengths rubbing against the other, drawing moans and gasps from the two men. Jack's hands slid from the chief's cheeks to the back of his head while Hiccup's found their way to the pale man's neck. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss so he could kiss a path down Jack's body, licking each nipple and dipping his tongue into Jack's navel as he passed, stopping just above the younger man's prick.

The auburn haired man took a hesitant lick of the head, tasting the salty pre-cum. He licked the crown a few more times before drawing the erection into his mouth, giving small sucks. Jack threw his head back and moaned, hands clutching auburn hair. Hiccup liked the reaction and took more into his mouth, gagging when the head reached the back of his throat. He pulled away and coughed as Jack sat up on his elbows with a worried look.

"You don't have to do that," the pale man said. After getting to know the young chief and finding that Hiccup was a virgin in almost every way, he was now a little hesitant of going any further.

"I want to," Hiccup replied. "I want you Jack, so much." He took what he could of Jack's erection into his mouth and began to bob his head, sucking while doing so, and cut off the other's reply. Those pale hands were back in his hair, pulling harshly, sometimes making Hiccup hiss in pain.

It had been so long since another man touched him intimately that it didn't take long for Jack to come in Hiccup's mouth without warning, making the older man pull back while gagging and coughing. Hiccup grabbed one of the shirts on the floor and spit the spunk into it, grimacing at the taste.

"Sorry," Jack said with a small laugh, face and chest flushed. "It just felt so good."

Hiccup dropped the shirt back on the floor with a smirk and crawled back between the other's legs. "Good, now it's my turn." He reached above Jack's head and pulled out a bottle with some kind of oil in it from under his pillow. Jack quirked a brow with a smirk. "What? I have needs and spit isn't gonna cut it." Hiccup pulled off the cork and poured some oil on his fingers, making sure they were all well lathered in the stuff. A flowery scent filled both their nostrils.

"Hurry, Hic," Jack whispered, leaning up to suck on Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the name before groaning as the younger man found a sweet spot below his jaw. "Just tell me to stop if it starts to hurt too much."

Jack didn't say anything as he continued his biting and licking. Hiccup touched the pale man's entrance with his middle finger as a warning before gently pushing it in. Jack moaned at the feel and bit the chief's earlobe. Even though it had been a while since he last had sex, it still felt amazing. Hiccup decided to push in another finger after hearing Jack moan. Ok, not so amazing anymore. When the second finger entered, Jack hissed at the slight pain, making Hiccup stop.

"You ok?" the older man asked, pulling away enough to see the other's face.

Jack winced, but nodded, telling him to continue. Hiccup nodded as well and thrust his fingers in slowly before scissoring his fingers. The older man had heard many stories from the other viking men on how to have sex with other men, always making Hiccup blush and fumble around in embarrassment, but he was glad now to have listened to them. The slick oil made it easier for his fingers to slide in and out of the pale man below him and he could tell Jack was starting to feel good again. The thrusting of his fingers speed up and he shoved his fingers in deeper, hitting a small bump towards Jack's stomach.

"Hiccup!" Jack cried out and clutched Hiccup's forearms when those bundle of nerves were touched. Hiccup stopped again, thinking he had hurt Jack. "D-don't stop. Keep doing that."

The young chief frown in confusion, but rubbed the bump. Jack cried out again, his back bending up and shoving his stomach against Hiccup's. Whatever he was touching, Jack obviously liked it. The vikings never said anything about a pleasure bump, but Hiccup tossed the thought aside and continued to assault the bundle of nerves. The younger man was shaking from the intense pleasure coursing through his body and his grip tightened on Hiccup's arms.

Pulling his fingers out, Hiccup added a third and thrust them back in, making sure to hit the bump on the way in. Jack felt the pain of being stretched, but the pleasure of having his g-spot hit overlapped it. Hiccup rubbed that spot a few more times before focusing on just stretching Jack, wanting to be inside the younger man as he was losing his patience. Jack could feel the tension wafting around him and opened his eyes to see Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Jack reached down and paused the older man's hand and gave a quick kiss. "I think I'm ready."

"You sure?" Hiccup asked, not sure himself. But Jack nodded. Hiccup removed his fingers, grabbed the bottle, and poured a large amount of oil on his prick. "If it starts to hurt too much, tell me."

The pale man huffed impatiently. "I will so hurry up."

Hiccup nodded and hooked an arm under one of Jack's legs, placing the other around his hip before aligning himself with Jack's entrance. He pressed the head of his length against the ring of muscles, hearing the younger man hiss as he slipped in. Hiccup bit his lip at the tightness and heat engulfing him, setting his jaw as he tried to keep himself from losing control. He continued to push in until he was fully sheathed, keeping still so Jack could get used to feel of his prick inside him.

Though Hiccup's length wasn't monstrous, it was still big, or at least the biggest he ever had, and it hurt. Jack tried to control his breathing, letting out a few shaky breaths. Maybe he should have let Hiccup stretch him a little more, but they had come this far already. Hiccup could see the pain in Jack's face and leaned down on his elbows so he could kiss the other apologetically, reaching down with a free hand so he could grab the pale man's softening prick and jerked it a few times to distract him from the pain.

Jack kissed back, focusing on Hiccup's hand. After a few moments of this, Jack nodded for Hiccup to continue and the young chief slowly slid back halfway before slowly thrusting back in. Jack groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, shoving his face into Hiccup's neck. The pain was lessening, however, with each thrust as Hiccup shifted his hips every few times to try and find that bump again. He did find it after a few tries, making Jack gasp and tighten his hold around the older man. Finding the right angle, Hiccup gave a few more slow thrusts before speeding up a bit while listening to the pale man's gasps and pleasured cries.

Hiccup wanted to see Jack's expressions, so he removed Jack's arms from around his shoulders and replaced them along either side of his rib cage and moved back a bit. What he saw made him groan. Jack's blue eyes were glazed over and half closed while his mouth was open to let out the many noises he was now making, hair wet with sweet and sticking to his forehead and neck, pale skin flushed red with hickies littered all over his neck and chest.

Hiccup cursed and sat completely up on his knees and hooked his free arm underneath Jack's other leg, speeding his thrusting again. Jack's hands slipped down to Hiccup's waist and he reached down to grasp the older man's butt cheeks, encouraging the other to move faster. Hiccup obeyed and lent forward, hands now on either side of the younger man with his legs still hooked in the crook of his arm. Jack tossed his head back as his eyes slammed shut, mouth opening widely to cry out as his g-spot was hit harshly with every thrust.

"Shit, Hic! More!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup pulled out so he could flip Jack over onto his stomach and raised his hips before pushing back in roughly, tanned hands clutching pale globes. The new position made it easier for Hiccup to speed up faster than before while continuously hitting the bump inside Jack, who was clutching the blankets beneath him and crying out all that he was worth. Sweat dripped off their bodies as skin smacking against skin echoed in the room as well as Jack's gasps, moans, and cries and Hiccup's grunts and groans.

Of course, nothing lasts forever. Jack came with a loud cry. Hiccup followed not long after with a small grunt, surprised at himself for lasting this long for his first time. Slowly and gently, the panting chief pulled out with a wet pop and fell onto his back beside Jack, who was also panting and still had his ass high in the air. Blue eyes opened and gazed tiredly at Hiccup as he let his knees slip from underneath him so he could now lay completely flat on the bed, not liking the feel of emptiness as semen dripped out of him.

"That was-" Hiccup started between pants.

"Amazing," Jack finished, trying his best to give the other a grin, but failed. He was just too tired from the best sex he ever had. "You sure you're a virgin?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yes I'm sure." He rolled onto his side and pulled Jack into his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead. Jack nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his arms around Hiccup and promptly fell asleep. Hiccup smiled and brushed a few wet strands of hair from the younger man's eyes.

A small whine drew his attention towards the corner of his room where he saw Toothless with his eyes closed and his clawed paws over his ears.

"Oh Thor, I'm sorry, bud." He winced when Toothless glared at him. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

The dragon huffed and turned away from him.

Hiccup chuckled and closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

–

Morning came all too soon for Jack and Hiccup. And with morning came loud banging on the door. Hiccup woke with a groan and rolled onto his side, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away. The banging stopped shortly before it came again, louder this time. An aggravated sigh came from behind, reminding him of what happened last night. He grinned giddily before frowning as the banging continued. With another groan, he rolled out of bed and pulled on some trousers before making his way downstairs, passing by a still sleeping dragon as he ran a hand through his hair. Upon opening the door, he saw that it was the last person he wanted to see, especially so early in the morning.

"Hal, what do you want?" Hiccup asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

The elderly man huffed and mumbled 'how rude' before saying, "You disgust me."

"And you annoy me," Hiccup replied.

Hall glared and pointed a bony finger at him. "How could you? As chief, you should be settling down with a woman and producing heirs, not," he waved a hand at Hiccup, "doing whatever you're doing with that _boy._ " He spat the word boy with so much venom that Hiccup uncrossed his arms and stood his full height, towering over the old man.

"Hal," the chief hissed, making the elderly man flinch, "I have told you over and over that I don't want to and you can't seem to get it through that thick head of yours. You have tried my patience and I am done. Hal, one more time of this nonsense and I will personally see you thrown out of Berk."

The old man glared. "But you can't-"

"I can and I will," Hiccup interrupted. "Now, if that is all, please leave and never talk to me about that again. Are we clear?"

Hal swallowed, his glare faltering, seeing truth in his chief's words. "Fine. But be warned, I'm not the only one who thinks the way I do."

"And I'm sure you're not, but I will tell them the same thing I have told you. Now please go."

Hall huffed and grumbled past the spectators that had gathered to see what the fuss was about. Hiccup noticed the small crowd and bid them good morning before going back inside and back to bed. Once back underneath the fur blankets, he spooned against Jack's back and kissed the pale neck. Jack mumbled something in his sleep and turned over to face Hiccup, eyes still closed, but Hiccup could tell that he was awake... or at least somewhat awake.

"Who was that?" Jack asked around a yawn.

"Hal."

Jack hummed. "Bloody old bag of bones."

Hiccup snickered quietly and gave his lover a small peck on the lips. Jack smiled before yawning again and cuddled up close to the chief's chest. Hiccup held him close with Jack's head underneath his chin. Last night was amazing and Hiccup was looking forward to many more nights like it, but he knew they weren't exactly quiet last night and would most likely either be teased, criticized, or complained to. He wasn't looking forward to that, but he would have to deal with it eventually today, just not right now.

Right now, he was going to enjoy his morning, and hopefully many more mornings, cuddling and pampering his lover. Jack had already gone back to sleep and Hiccup decided to as well, grinning like a fool as he fell asleep to the thought of having someone love him and being able to return it.

–

 **A/N: the end. I tried to finish this story as quickly as possible before putting it on since I no longer have a lot of time on my hands thanks to the new baby, who is just the cutest little man ever, so this short story is a little rushed. But if any you other writers like this story line and want to write a longer version of it, be my guest. And if multiple want to rewrite it, go ahead. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
